A Child and Their Dog
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: The Young Justice and their dogs. Small moments or big moments.


**A Child and their Dog**

**Summary: The Young Justice and their dogs. Small moments or big moments.**

**~Artemis~**

Artemis was silent as she looked down the scope of her bow, pulling the notched arrow back. By her side was Hunter, a black and brown beagle with a green color and an orange vest. Both were tense for the hunt as they stared at a brown furred hare, pilfering through the leaves for food. In the same instance that Artemis released her arrow, Hunter was running to fetch it. The little mammal had no chance.

Hunter howled in victory before he picked the hare up and ran towards Artemis. Artemis allowed a small grin to break out on her face as she petted the beagle, playing with the skin around his face.

"Good boy," she murmured.

**~Robin~**

"Come on Ace, you old man!" Dick laughed, running from the black Great Dane.

Ace barked, bending his neck as he ran to try and grab a rope Dick was dragging behind him. When the hound caught the rope in its grasp he put the brakes on; Dick was quick to catch himself and then brace himself to keep the rope. The two growled in exertion as they pulled, Ace jerking his head back and forth and Dick going up and down.

"Lunch!" Alfred called from the back door, amused.

Dick 'oofed' in surprise as he fell after Ace released him and ran for the door. When the dane saw Dick was slow to follow he quickly ran back, licking the teen's chin in apology. Dick laughed, pushing Ace a little as he stood, petting the dane's ears as they walked to the mansion.

"Cheater," Dick said, gently shoving the dog with his hip.

Ace snorted, returning the movement with his shoulder. Dick frowned and shoved harder only to get tackled down. Alfred sighed with rolled with eyes as the two instantly began to wrestle again.

"Oh well," Alfred said with a chuckle.

**~M'gann~**

M'gann was silent as she studied the red husky in front of her. Manax, as she called him, was silent as he tilted his head, regarding the strange green human.

"According to my earth studies, you are a human's best friend," M'gann said, "I already have some of those so you'll have to settle for alien's best friend."

Manax barked. _"I can deal."_

M'gann grinned. "Good, I can understand you," she said happily.

Manax tilted his head again. _"So what do you want to do?"_ he asked.

M'gann frowned. "What do dogs like to do?" she asked curiously.

Manax hopped back, taking a playful position. _"Fetch, swimming, running, playing! We aren't picky, just so long as we have a friend to play with!"_ he beamed.

M'gann stood and picked up a ball. "Fetch means I throw this, right?" she asked, waving it.

Manax followed with his eyes. _"And I catch,"_ he encouraged, panting happily; hopping back and forth.

M'gann grinned, laughing as pulled her arm back and threw the ball. Manax didn't hesitate, barking loudly as he ripped through the yard for the tennis ball. M'gann was in slight awe as Manax jumped, catching the ball in mid-air. Instantly the husky ran back, giving her the ball.

"_Again!"_ he barked, hopping around.

**~Wally~**

Wally's foot thumped on the white tile of the veterinarian office as he waited anxiously for the news. Just two hours ago, Wally's blonde whippet, FlashFire, had just given birth to three puppies. Before puppy four could be born, there were complications and the Flash family had to rush her to the ER quickly. Wally was so scared that he'd lose her.

Suddenly a woman walked out with a clipboard; we looked up. "Wallace and co?" she asked.

Wally jumped up. "That's me!" he said urgently.

The woman jumped at his exuberance but then smiled. "Your dog is just fine; turns out she had five puppies and the last two tried to leave at the same time," she explained.

"But they're all okay, right?" Wally asked worriedly.

The vet smiled. "Why don't you go check?" she invited, gesturing behind her.

Wally didn't need to be told twice as he zipped passed her- at normal speed- with a thanks and into the back. With some help from an intern, Wally was soon near the cages. Looking through them, he came across an open one; FlashFire inside it.

Wally paused in awe. The new mother was laying on her side, five blonde, white, and black whippet puppies close to her side; small and helpless. Wally winced when he looked at FlashFire herself; she looked exhausted and in pain. Wally could see the stitches coming from her tummy where they opened her for the two puppies.

Despite her condition, FlashFire still found it within herself to raise her head with a happy expression and wagged her tail slightly in greeting; she looked at Wally like he was everything. Wally stared a second longer before he beamed, returning the warmth and love she radiated.

"Hey girl," he whispered, walking over. "Good job."

**~Kaldur~**

Kaldur sighed in peace as he walked through the park that foggy early morning. It was quiet and there was no danger or villain to take care of. The only sound to be heard was the panting of the black lab puppy by Kaldur's side, Amarayus, or Ray for short.

The puppy was nothing like his master as he romped around, barking and pouncing at everything that moved. While his slightly annoyed the Atlantean, he wasn't willing to correct the happy hound.

Suddenly the pond came into view. Ray howled cutely as he ran to his beloved water; that was something they had in common. Kaldur noticed a sign, it said: 'Beware, angry geese'.

"Ray-." _**Splash!**_

Kaldur sighed in irritation as the puppy ignored him, splashing around in the shores waters. Once playing was boring, the puppy began to explore, smelling everything. Kaldur began to watch in amusement, snorting when the pup sneezed at some flowers; moments later, the puppy came across a mound of soaked leaves and twigs, a large nest.

Curiously, Ray sniffed at it, walking closer. A honk sounded behind Ray and the black pup jumped, yelping in surprise. Ray quickly turned and was confronted by a large tan goose. Ray cautiously went closer, sniffing, while Kaldur grimaced, knowing what would happen.

The goose ruffled its feather, hissing loudly. Ray found great amusement from this and crouched playfully; that attitude changed when he yelped in pain as the goose bit his nose. Ray yelped and whined as he ran away, tail between his legs, the goose following easily and honking all the way.

Finally Ray got smart and ran to hide behind his master; the Atlantean caught the jumping puppy. Kaldur sighed and rolled his eyes before summoning a little water; sending the goose back into the pond. The goose gave another warning before swimming away, towards his neck.

Ray's answer was to bark loudly, now knowing it was safe from the strange beast. Kaldur snorted.

"Oh boy," he muttered.

**~Superboy~**

Superboy looked around him shyly, accessing his new environment. It has been a few months since Superman finally opened up to him, in a brother/ father-son relationship. Clark, Superman's name, felt it was time for Superboy to learn of his grandparents, the Kents. Grandma Kent had sent Superboy outside to explore while she made what she called an apple pie.

Conner wasn't sure of what to do. He'd never seen a farm before; all he knew was that they grew crops, and sometimes raised animals. That said nothing for Conner though; he wasn't really interested in those kinds of things.

"_**Bark-bark!"**_

Conner jumped and turned; it was a white Labrador with blue eyes and a red collar. Conner vaguely recalled it was a he and was called Krypto, from what Superman told him. Krypto barked again, crouching playfully while gently pushing a ball with his nose.

Conner smiled, forgetting his uneasiness as he took to the tennis ball in hand. Without thinking, Conner threw it for the dog; forgetting his strength. Conner and Krypto watched as the ball flew miles away to who knows where. Conner blushed in embarrassment.

"Oops," he said, "Sor-!"

Conner grunted as he was thrown down by a sonic boom. Conner watched as suddenly the dog appeared in front of him, ball in mouth, at super speed. Conner stared and stared while Krytpo dropped the ball. Krypto crouched again, whining and squeaking in excitement, begging for this new boy to toss the ball again; to give him another challenge in fetching the lost ball.

Conner finally got over it before laughing; he picked the ball up and tossed as hard as he could. Krypto ran for it and came back flying.

"Whoa-oh!" Conner shouted in shocked awe before throwing again.

Soon, the boy and dog were in a battle of throwing and catching the ball, soon joined by more balls they had found as they went. Laughter and barking filled the air; conveying their happiness and joy. From the house window, Clark, John, and Martha Kent smiled.

"I think he'll get along well here," Martha said.

Clark and John hummed in agreement.

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Done! Everyone does that right?! Pet your dog so thoroughly, their skin could probably hide stuff in it? They probably don't like it as much as we do, or find it as humorous, but they deal because they love us unconditionally which what makes them so great.**

**I ****personally**** believe, God's greatest creation wasn't man, but man's best friend.**


End file.
